Fukanou na Saisei
by Hiroko Kasato
Summary: Kiyone has always hated being ignored, especially if because of that, she had to spend her time with the new Ukitake-taichou's new fukutaichou. Even more if that fukutaichou has a past she doesn't want to talk about that also includes her beloved taichou.


**Hi ... Hiroko Kasato again ... this is another story I wrote a while ago too BUT ... I ACTUALLY know what the title means this time! It's, "Impossible Rebirth". I have to admit though, this is one of the more cool titles I came up with in a while!!! Like Sakebi no Jinsei, I'll only write this if there is a lot of response to this story. So please enjoy, Fukanou na Saisei!**

* * *

**Fukanou na Saisei**

By

Hiroko Kasato

**Jigoku**

Nothing ever changes here. Always white with no view of the outside world. The same people, the same views of us, the same everything. The only thing that changes here is the people who look over us. Nobody wants to watch us. Seems like the only person who has the guts to watch us now is Soifon. None of us like her being here, she treats us like shit. Not surprising being the bitch she is.

You should know where I'm talking about, the place where all "dangerous" and "retired" shinigami go, the piece of hell that resides in the Soul Society, the Maggot's Nest. We are treated like things here, like useless berserk animals, hence the name "_Maggot's _Nest". They hate us here because we act either dead or crazy. Are we the ones to blame? When treated like an animal, we begin to act like one. When we are taken away from our family and friends, we no longer have a reason to live. Yet that's how the world is, cruel and unfair.

The reiatsu in the air shifted as a new person entered into the nest. A very high yet controlled reiatsu, vague to me, yet familiar. My mouth shifted into a smirk as realization came to mind. The door unlocked and light shined through. My ears perked to the familiar footsteps, three in each set. My face was still face downward when I caught the glimpse of a white haori and a brown cane. I glanced up and smiled.

"_And what do I have the pleasure in receiving the presence of the gracious Soutaichou-sama?_" I asked pouring every bit of venom into it. Soutaichou-sama didn't even flinch. I felt his reiatsu rise a little. That's when I noticed someone following behind him.

"_Oh yes! And his little student, Ukitake-taichou. How are you doing?_" I asked him with as much acid in my own body, acid that disintegrated the venom in the last statement, the acid shows all of the years of tears and regret that I had faced in these hard years in hell. His eyes flashed with pity.

"Time … time has not done you well …" Was all of the words that he could peak out. I smiled at him, the smile that I used to smile before, the smile that he used to love.

"_Well time does not exist in this world. The only thing that did this to me was you, Ukitake Juushirou. It's your fault that I ended up like this. So I don't want your pity you-_"

"Enough!" Soutaichou-sama interrupted. I smiled at the pained look Ukitake Juushirou had on his face. His eyes shifted down to what I was wearing.

"_So you've noticed huh? How they're treating us here? Keeping us in strait jackets, locking us up in cells? And you just go on in your puny little lives oblivious to how they're treating us here._" Those were only some of the minor things that I mentioned. In Ukitake Juushirou's eyes, my hair, once short, has grown all the way down to my feet in a tangled mess. My dark brown eyes look bloodshot and crazy. I'm wearing a jacket that prevented me from doing anything. I could feel the intense regret emitting from him.

"We are giving you a chance of your freedom. A way out of here." My eyes rolled back to Soutaichou-sama who spoke those words.

"_Ah! Let me guess, you need help protecting Seireitei because of the betrayal of three taichous? Plus one weak brain dead fukutaichou and the other dead one?_" I asked. My eyes rolled back to Ukitake Juushirou's.

"_I'm referring to the one that you were too weak to protect._" I crossed the line purposely to see his reaction.

"You have no right to say-" He started to cough up blood. I watched him emotionlessly as he fell into the ground. No urge went through my body to help him. I just smiled, smiled to see his reaction, which was out of character to his usual ditzy self. I looked back to Soutaichou-sama.

"_As to the answer to your proposal, what are the conditions?_" I asked.

"You are to become the temporary fukutaichou of the thirteenth division under Ukitake Juushirou's command." My eyes glanced to Ukitake Juushirou whose face seemed to be extremely surprised. My eyes rolled back to Soutaichou-sama and smiled, the smile that I always had before I came into this hellhole.

"_I accept._" I answered.

"You start tomorrow. Let's go, Ukitake." Ukitake Juushirou stood up for my answer halted his coughing attack. He made his way to the door before sneaking one last glance at me. Before the door closed leaving me in darkness, I gave him a couple words from the wise, "_You'd better rest up for tomorrow Ukitake-taichou, for tomorrow … forebodes … hell._"

His steps faltered for a bit and then the door closed, leaving me in darkness. I began to laugh, a low chuckle at first, then more loudly to the point of giving nightmares.


End file.
